dear diary
by make me a fairy
Summary: Kurt Hummel entre en terminale, prêt à vivre l'enfer qui l'a suivi depuis son entrée au lycée McKinley. Contre toute attente, voilà que les reines du lycée ont décidé de le prendre sous leurs ailes. Entre nouvelle popularité et ce nouveau garçon mystérieux, la vie tranquille de Kurt se voit prendre un tournant... mortel. / inspiré de Heathers
1. Chapter 1

**Je reprends les fanfiction Glee après des années de pause dans ce domaine. Cette histoire est inspiré du film et de la comédie musicale Heathers. Bien sûr, le tout ne sera pas exactement pareil à Heathers. Beaucoup de changements seront appliqués. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews. Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 _ **But I know, I know, life can be beautiful**_  
 _ **I pray, I pray for a better way**_  
 _ **If we changed back then, we could change again**_  
 _ **We can be beautiful...**_  
 _ **Just not today**_

* * *

« _Cher journal,_

 _Je crois être une bonne personne. Enfin, je tends à croire qu'il y a du bon en tout le monde, mais nous voilà, premier jour en tant que terminales et, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? C'est vrai, regarder ces personnes que je connais depuis la maternelle s'insulter sans arrêt m'amène à croire que quelque chose a vraiment merdé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on était jeune, heureux. On jouait tous ensemble à la récré. On riait, on s'amusait. Et puis, boum, on a grandi. C'est là le problème, je crois._

 _Mais ça, c'est mon école. Enfin, j'appellerai plutôt ça une chambre de torture…_

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver de l'université. Je pourrai enfin être moi là-bas. Tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est de ma lettre d'Harvard, Yale ou Brown et de mon diplôme pour tout envoyer balader. En attendant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de rester vivant et de ne pas craquer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je sais._

 _Mais je sais que la vie peut être belle, malgré tout. Seulement pas aujourd'hui._ »

Je suis arrêté dans ma tâche en sentant deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. J'étais là, assis simplement à une table à l'extérieur, espérant seulement pouvoir prendre mon déjeuner sans être dérangé. Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste me laisser tranquille? Évidemment que non. Je ferme rapidement mon journal avant de lever les yeux, effrayé. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple personne se cherchant une table où s'asseoir. Non, devant moi se tenait Noah Puckerman, joueur de football et connard professionnel depuis le début du lycée.

Comme toujours, le regard menaçant de Puckerman fut suivi par une douche froide, glacée même. Il venait de me renverser un slushie sur la gueule. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de traitement. C'était presque quotidien. Toutefois, on ne s'habituait jamais à cette sensation de froid intense. Heureusement pour moi, il s'agissait d'un slushie à la framboise bleue, mon parfum préféré. Malheureusement, je portais actuellement une chemise blanche, maintenant devenue à moitié bleue.

\- Loser! s'exclama en riant un des autres joueurs de football en riant.

Sans un mot, je me levai de ma place, me dirigeant vers l'intérieur du lycée. Cela pourra paraître étrange, étant donné que je suis après tout un garçon, mais je trouvai refuge dans le vestiaire des filles. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans le vestiaire des garçons. C'est là qu'étaient tous mes bourreaux après tout. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais être tranquille.

J'étais en train de passer ma chemise sous un jet d'eau dans l'un des lavabos lorsque quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule. Je sursautai, pas prêt à recevoir un autre slushie sur la tête.

\- Oh, Rachel c'est toi, m'exclamai-je, soulagé.

\- J'étais dans la salle de chant et Mercedes m'a prévenu que Puck t'avait encore lancé un slushie, dit-elle. Besoin d'aide?

Rachel était ma meilleure amie depuis essentiellement toujours. Elle était essentiellement la seule personne qui comptait pour moi dans ce monde de fou. Tout comme moi, elle était souvent victime d'attaque de slushie.

\- Tu devrais peut-être parler de tout cela à ton père, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle passait une serviette mouillée dans mes cheveux collant de liquide bleu. Peut-être pourrait-il parler à Finn?

Finn, c'était mon demi-frère depuis que mon père s'était marié avec la mère de ce dernier. Rachel, complètement biaisée par son béguin pour Finn durant depuis la maternelle, semblait le voir comme un saint. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas une énorme brute idiote comme les autres joueurs de football, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour changer mon sort. Il restait souvent en retrait, regardant ses amis nous traiter mes amis et moi comme des moins que rien. Il n'était pas mieux qu'eux.

\- J'essaierai, dis-je tout de même, haussant les épaules.

Oubliant ce sujet, sachant bien que nous ne serions jamais d'accord sur ce sujet, Rachel continua de m'aider à me débarrasser de tout ce liquide sucré dans mes cheveux. Pour ce qui était de ma chemise, elle était fichue, mais je devrai quand même la remettre avant de retourner en cours.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien aller? Je dois vraiment aller voir Miss Clarkson avant le cours d'anglais.

\- T'inquiète Rachel, je vais gérer le reste, dis-je, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Une fois Rachel sortie, je m'arrangeai pour me débarrasser de ce qui restait de slushie sur moi. J'étais en train de rattacher ma chemise maintenant trempée lorsque j'entendis la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'a dit, s'exclama une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Sans même regarder, je pouvais être certain que les personnes venant d'entrer étaient nulles autre que les reines du lycée. Au nombre de trois, comme dans n'importe quel film pour adolescent cliché, Brittany, Santana et Quinn étaient en prime cheerleader. Le combo parfait pour construire le cauchemar de n'importe quel garçon dans mon cas. Brittany Pierce était probablement la personne la plus stupide que j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer. Toutefois, en tant que jeune femme bisexuelle assumée, elle avait le rôle de la fille facile pour plaire à tous. Santana Lopez, pour sa part, était la reine des vipères en personne. Si elle avait bien compris une chose, c'est que plutôt que de se faire aimer, elle était mieux d'être crainte. C'était plus facile après tout. Et puis, il y avait la reine suprême, capitaine des cheerleader et présidente de l'école depuis deux ans, Quinn Fabray. Une véritable garce celle-là.

La cloche, retentissant dans les murs du vestiaire, me fit sursauter. Visiblement, j'allais arriver en retard en cours d'anglais…

\- Et merde, souffla la voix de Quinn. On va se faire tuer par Sylvester.

\- Effectivement, gronda la coach en question.

Agissant rapidement, je pris un bout de papier de mon journal et griffonnai quelques mots dessus. Moi et mon grand coeur. Bon, je dois avouer que cet acte n'était pas entièrement altruiste. En me mettant ces filles du bon côté, je m'assurais au moins un peu plus de tranquillité que d'ordinaire.

\- Quinn, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle, faussant être essoufflé, comme si je venais de courir. Vous avez oublié le papier justifiant votre retard.

\- Donne-moi ça Porcelaine, dit sèchement coach Sylvester. Bien, continua-t-elle après un moment. Dépêchez-vous pour vous changer.

Elle donna le papier à Quinn et celle-ci le regarda perplexe. Dessus, j'avais forgé la signature du proviseur et expliquais en quelques mots qu'elles étaient en retard à cause d'une réunion pour l'organisation de la fête de rentrée.

\- Tu as forgé la signature de Figgins à la perfection, dit-elle fermement. Qui es-tu?

\- Kurt. Kurt Hummel, dis-je, essayant de contrôler ma voix tremblante.

\- Et bien, Kurt Hummel, merci de nous avoir aidé, dit-elle en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

\- Ce n'est qu'une signature, on en fera pas tout un plat, siffla Santana.

\- La ferme Santana, s'exclama Quinn. Tu sais faire ce genre de copie seulement de Figgins?

\- Hum, non, en fait, je peux reproduire essentiellement n'importe quelle écriture, expliquai-je.

Ce n'était pas faux. On pouvait me donner n'importe quel écriture et je serais capable de la reproduire. C'était un talent que j'avais depuis petit. Enfin, depuis que je savais écrire. Cette information sembla impressionner Quinn. Elle continua à me regarder de haut en bas, en s'approchant de moi.

\- Pour un petit loser dans ton genre, tu as du potentiel, Kurt. Pas trop moche.

\- Et tu as un visage symétrique, souffla Brittany en me dévisageant. Si je coupais ton crâne au milieu, je me retrouverais avec deux morceaux identiques. C'est impressionnant.

\- Il y a moyen de faire quelque chose de potable avec toi, conclut Quinn. Demain, à l'heure du déjeuner, passe faire un tour à notre table.

\- D'accord, bégayai-je surpris.

\- À demain, Kurt Hummel.

* * *

« _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui est un jour étrange. Nous sommes bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de slushie, été plaqué dans les casiers ou encore été insulté. Que se passe-t-il? Quelque chose me fait dire que le fait que je vais manger avec les reines du lycée ce midi est la cause de tout cela._

 _Hier soir, après les cours, j'ai discuté avec Rachel de tout cela alors qu'elle attendait son père devant le lycée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de la proposition de Quinn. Rachel m'a dit de sauter sur l'occasion. Après tout, si cela pouvait faire que je ne sois pas harcelé sans relâche pour le reste de l'année, ce ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. Et puis, la situation ne pouvait pas empirer._

 _J'étais content d'avoir au minimum la bénédiction de ma meilleure amie. Sans cela, je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé rejoindre la table des populaires ce midi._ »

La cloche, annonçant la fin du cours de mathématique, me força à fermer mon journal. Bon, courage Kurt, c'est maintenant l'heure du déjeuner. Mon sac sur l'épaule, mon déjeuner à l'intérieur de celui-ci, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria. Respire Kurt, je me répétais mentalement.

\- Kurt, ravie de te voir, s'exclama Quinn, un sourire visiblement faux au visage. Santana, tasse-toi un peu, fait de la place à Kurt.

Santana, en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant, se leva de la place devant Quinn pour prendre la place à côté de celle-ci. Woah. J'avais en prime la chance de m'asseoir devant la reine elle-même.

\- Parle-nous un peu de toi, dit Brittany, souriante.

Je m'engageai dans un monologue, expliquant quelques détails importants sur moi. J'étais en train de leur raconter le mariage de mon père de l'été dernier quand, dans mon angle mort, quelque chose attira mon attention. Je me tournai, remarquant que Puckerman venait d'envoyer voler le plateau contenant le repas d'un élève, un nouveau venant tout juste d'intégrer McKinley. Pauvre lui. Je savais par connaissance de cause que cela commençait toujours par le repas envoyé s'écraser au sol et se terminait par un slushie sur la tête ou encore en me faisant balancer dans la benne à ordure la plus proche.

Toutefois, l'étudiant en question, la nouvelle victime de Puckerman, ne broncha pas. Il continua à lire le livre qu'il avait en main. Je n'entendis pas ce que lui dit la brute, mais cela sembla énerver le garçon. Il déposa, dans un calme déstabilisant, son livre sur la table avant de se lever. Puckerman eut la mauvaise idée de faire un pas vers le nouveau. Sans crier garde, ce dernier écrasa son poing sur le visage du joueur de football. Alors que celui-ci couvrait son nez, maintenant en sang, à cause de la douleur, le mystérieux garçon prit son livre de la table et quitta la cafétéria sans un mot, laissant ainsi tous les élèves ayant assisté à la scène bouche-bée.

Moi, j'étais surtout curieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux! Désolée de cette attente pour ce chapitre, j'ai passé au travers d'une période d'étude très chargée avec les cours et tous mes examens qui étaient dans la même période. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. L'action commencera dès le prochain chapitre. À bientôt. xx_**

* * *

 **Honey, whatchu waitin' for?**

 **Welcome to my candy store**

 **It's time for you to prove**

 **You're not a loser anymore**

 **Then step into my candy store**

* * *

« _Cher journal,_

 _Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que je traine avec Quinn, Santana et Brittany. Étrangement, je m'habitue assez bien à cette nouvelle popularité. Je sais bien qu'elles m'ont pris sous leurs ailes afin d'utiliser à leur avantage mon talent pour forger les écritures des autres. Elles me demandent d'ailleurs bien souvent de copier l'écriture de Figgins afin de justifier un retard ou encore l'écriture de leur parents pour leur absence._

 _Rien n'empêche que j'adore mon nouveau statut dans le lycée. Je n'ai pas été lancé dans une poubelle depuis trois semaines! J'ai presque oublié la sensation que recevoir un slushie au visage donne. C'est complètement irréaliste!_

 _D'un autre côté, je me sens un peu mal. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie dernièrement, j'ai un peu délaissé Rachel. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle reste ma meilleure amie, malgré tout._ »

\- Prêt à partir Kurt?

Je relèvai la tête pour croiser le visage de Finn. Ayant reçu une voiture de la part de sa mère pour son anniversaire, je me retrouvais à faire du covoiturage avec lui pour me rendre au lycée tous les matins. Essentiellement, j'adorais ce nouvel arrangement. Je n'avais plus à prendre le bus tous les matins, ce qui en soi était un bel avantage.

Toutefois, bien souvent, il voulait faire la conversation dans la voiture. Comme ce matin, visiblement.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu traînais avec Quinn et ses amies dernièrement, dit-il alors que nous entrons dans sa voiture.

\- Oui, confirmai-je.

\- C'est bien, continua-t-il. Écoute, fais seulement attention. Ces filles peuvent être… toxiques.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque. Je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais bien que Quinn n'était pas la meilleure des amies à avoir. Elle m'utilisait, comme essentiellement toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquentait, pour ce que je pouvais lui apporter. Toutefois, que cette remarque me vienne de Finn, qui traînait avec ce type de personne en permanence, me força à me moquer de l'ironie de sa remarque.

\- Oui, je sais, répondis-je après une pause. Mais, tu sais, pour une fois dans ma vie, on ne me balance pas dans les ordures en me criant des insultes pour le simple plaisir d'une bande de brute et cela seulement parce que je suis différent. Alors, je compte bien en profiter.

\- Fais seulement attention, d'accord?

J'hochai simplement la tête, espérant que je reste du trajet se ferait en silence. Raté. Alors qu'on s'arrêtait au feu rouge près du lycée, Finn se tourna vers moi une nouvelle fois.

\- Comme ton père et ma mère seront absent ce week-end, j'organise une soirée à la maison vendredi, expliqua-t-il. Invite qui tu veux.

\- Je le ferai, merci.

Enfin arrivé dans le stationnement du lycée, je sortis de la voiture après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à Finn. Je me sentais presque mal d'être aussi froid avec lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment mérité un tel traitement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir lui faire payer pour tout ce que ses idiots d'amis m'ont fait subir au cours des dernières années. Et puis, je n'étais pas idiot, je savais bien qu'il était seulement sympa avec moi parce que nos parents étaient mariés.

En mettant les pieds dans le lycée, j'entendis déjà des murmures au sujet de la fête de vendredi qui aurait lieu chez moi. Visiblement, Finn avait annoncé la nouvelle à tout le bahut avant de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je me rendis à mon casier, d'un pas rapide. Une mauvaise habitude de mon passé dans le lycée, probablement. J'avais la tête dans mon casier, cherchant pour mon cahier d'histoire, lorsqu'on me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai rapidement, croisant le visage du nouvel élève, celui qui avait cassé le nez de Puckerman trois semaines plus tôt.

\- Je crois que tu as laissé tomber ça, dit-il en me tendant un petit badge.

Le badge en question affichait un simple "votez pour Quinn". Évidemment, pour les nouvelles élections pour la présidence du lycée, elle avait fait les choses en grand. Elle avait donc produit des dizaines de badges à son effigie et nous en avait donné aux filles et moi pour mettre sur nos sacs.

\- Oh, merci, dis-je en prenant l'objet de ses mains, le mettant dans une poche de mon sac.

\- Je ne crois pas m'être présenté, dit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je suis Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

J'eus presque le réflexe de répondre que je savais déjà cela. Quinn était une grande amatrice de potins et soutenait le fait qu'elle devait connaître son peuple pour régner. Ainsi, Santana avait dégoté quelques informations au sujet du nouvel élève.

\- Kurt Hummel, dis-je en guise de réponse, tendant ma main vers lui.

\- Enchanté Kurt, répondit-il en serrant ma main.

Je me trouvais idiot de me sentir ainsi, mais dès que sa main entra en contact avec la mienne, ce fut comme une décharge électrique. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'ait pas remarqué le frisson qui avait parcouru mon corps. Était-ce ça le coup de foudre? Le sourire que m'adressa Blaine m'amena à croire que lui aussi avait peut-être ressenti quelque chose. Je me faisais surement des idées, mais c'était si beau de rêver.

J'étais dans mon petit monde, regardant Blaine avec ce qui devait être un regard de pauvre garçon paumé, lorsqu'un tapotement sur mon épaule me força à me retourner. Je fis alors face à Brittany, un sourire au visage.

\- Désolée du dérangement, mais Quinn veut te voir Kurt, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en refermant mon casier. J'imagine qu'on se reverra Blaine?

\- Je l'espère bien, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Je suivis Brittany jusqu'au toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ces toilettes n'étaient jamais utilisées par les élèves. Probablement car Quinn les avait réclamées comme son quartier général pour ses complots et ses plans de dominations du lycée.

\- Kurtie! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton bien trop jovial, signifiant qu'elle avait quelque chose à me demander. Comme tu le sais sûrement, Finn organise une fête vendredi. Je me disais que tu pourrais nous faire des billets d'absences pour tous les quatre et on irait faire du shopping avant la fête. Je sais que tu as un merveilleux sens du style. Tu pourras nous aider à choisir nos tenues.

\- Oui, bien sûr Quinn, répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Super, s'exclama-t-elle en claquant dans ses mains, avant de me tendre trois papiers. Voilà des mots avec l'écriture de nos parents pour que tu puisses copier ça à la perfection.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le vendredi, à la cafétéria, j'attendais que Quinn, Brittany et Santana viennent me rejoindre. Nos billets d'absence avait été donné à la direction pour tout l'après-midi et nous devions quitter après le déjeuner. Après avoir avalé un macaroni au fromage sans réel appétit, je m'étais réfugié seul à une table, attendant les filles qui avait une réunion avec le reste des pom-pom girls.

\- Salut Kurt, dit une voix derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir Rachel.

\- Rachel! Content de te voir, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas réellement parlé, dis-je, un peu coupable.

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, c'est toute une opportunité de pouvoir traîner avec les filles les plus populaires du lycée, dit-elle avec ce qui semblait être une touche de tristesse. On se verra en anglais cet après-midi?

\- Malheureusement, je n'y serai pas, dis-je avant d'être interrompu.

\- En effet, on a des trucs à faire, dit Santana d'un ton venimeux. Viens Kurt, Quinn a quelque chose à te demander avant qu'on parte.

\- Oh, d'accord, répondis-je avec un petit sourire gêné. À plus Rachel.

\- Ouais, à plus le troll, s'exclame Santana en gloussant.

Je suivis Santana vers la table où se trouvaient Quinn, Brittany et d'autre cheerleader.

\- Kurtie, j'ai une petite faveur ayant besoin de ton talent à te demander, s'exclama Quinn d'une voix mielleuse. J'ai besoin que tu copies l'écriture de Finn Hudson, dit-elle en me tendant un papier. Écris ça : « Tu règnes dans mes pensées depuis si longtemps, mais enfin je tente une approche. Permets-moi de t'inviter à ma fête ce soir. Avec amour, Finn. »

Alors que je finis d'inscrire avec l'écriture de mon demi-frère le mot composé par Quinn, j'entends les trois filles glousser. Dès que je lève le crayon de la feuille, Quinn m'arrache le papier des mains.

\- C'est pour qui? j'osai demander en me doutant que la réponse ne me plairait pas.

\- Rachel Berry! Apparemment, elle est sortie avec Hudson au jardin d'enfant, s'exclame Brittany en gloussant.

\- Ce n'était qu'un couple innocent lorsqu'on avait cinq ans, j'essaie de justifier.

\- Le plus beau, c'est qu'elle en rêve encore, gloussa à son tour Santana. Pauvre idiote, comme si elle avait une chance.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui donner ça, dis-je en une dernière tentative pour les empêcher de faire ça. Elle a le béguin pour Finn depuis des années, ça va complètement la briser.

Tout d'un coup l'ambiance de moquerie sembla se diminuer. Pour cause, Quinn s'était levée de la table, venant à ma hauteur.

\- Est-ce qu'on va avoir un problème ici? souffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. On t'a aidé. On t'a accueilli parmi nous. On t'a sorti de ta misère de petit loser du lycée. C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie? En venant me faire chier? Écoute, dit-elle en semblant se radoucir. Normalement, je te ferais payer tout ça, mais, compte-toi chanceux Kurt, je me sens gentille aujourd'hui. Alors, écoute-moi bien, dit Quinn en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu fermes ta gueule et tu fais ce qu'on te demande. Merci.

Sur ce, elle recula, un sourire hypocrite au visage, avant de tendre le papier à une de ces acolytes.

\- Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, nous on a des choses à faire. Allez! Tout le monde à ma voiture!

Je plaquai un sourire sur mes lèvres, mais au fond de moi ce moment m'avait un peu refroidit. N'étais-je qu'un pion dans le jeu de Quinn qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à éliminer lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi? Probablement. Toutefois, cela ne me montrait plus que jamais que je devais profiter de cette popularité, de cette paix, qui serait probablement effémère.


End file.
